I Think I Love You
by Hejah
Summary: Goten thinks he is in love with Paris but after something happens to Bulma, Vegeta leaves to find her and soon after Trunks and Goku leave to find him. They leave Bra behind to stay with Chi-Chi and Goten. Will Goten realize he's really not in love with
1. Chapter 1

Bra and Goten Not good enough of a title but it's ok I'll probably change it when I'm finished.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ But if I did this story would be part of it instead of what really happened!  
  
This story takes place during DBGT! It's my opinion of what should happen instead of what originally did. It's a B/G fic so enjoy. The fic starts on the episode when Vegeta shaves his moustache because Bra calls him a Geek. So enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1 (capsule corp.)  
  
Vegeta was in the bathroom shaving his moustache. He was only shaving it for one reason.his daughter made fun of him about it and it broke his heart. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone. As he shaved the words that his child said to him replayed in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile..in the kitchen  
  
Goten was talking on the phone to Paris wail Bulma and Chi-Chi sat at the table listening to his conversation. "Paris, I'm so sorry about that jerk I can't believe he would break up with you for another girl!" Goten told Paris a little angry. "GOTEN YOU DON'T NEED A NEW GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled at her son on the phone. Goten just ignored her and continued talking to Paris. "Yeah, Paris I just wish that I could do something to help you." "Goten, why are you doing this to me?" Chi-chi says. Bulma responds to Chi-chi, "He's just talking to a girl on the phone Chi you don't have to be so worried, he's a grown man!" "BULMA!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!! He's going to go out with her now all he ever does is talk about her at home!! He needs to start worring about his future, not girls that don't even mean anything to him!" "but Chi don't you want Goten to get married? He is 20 years old now!" (I changed the ages a little bit) "OF COURSE I DO BULMA!!!" Chi-chi quiets down a bit, "just not to her." "Why Chi what's wrong with-" Chi-chi cuts off Bulma quickly, "shhhhh." They listen to Goten on the phone again. "Of course Paris, I'll meet you somewhere. How about west city park? Okay I'll meet you there in a little. Buh-bye Paris!" He hangs up the phone and gets up and runs to the door. Chi- Chi quickly jumps infront of him, "Where do you think you are going mister?" "Oh.sorry mom.I'm gonna go on a date, I'll be back in an hour or so!!" "Goten.why her?" "Huh? What are you talking about mom?" Chi-Chi sighs knowing she cannot stop her son and moves out of the way so he can get by, "Goten , just be careful how you act around city girls!!!" "Mom gimme a break It'll be fine! It'll come out good because Paris is single and I'm gonna get the girl!" Goten runs off. Chi-Chi sits back down, "ohhh why can he go out with girls who haven't had any boyfriends?" Bulma just looks at Chi-Chi and sighs. "I know what type of girl that is.it just looks like I'll have to protect my little Goten from her!" Bulma gets up and walks to the sink and begins to wash dishes, "You know what Chi.I think you should just trust Goten to do the right thing!" Chi-chi sighs again, "Maybe you're right Bulma."  
  
Back in the Bathroom.  
  
Vegeta finishes shaving his moustache and wipes his face as he looks at himself in the mirror. He turns and walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Goten knocking him down. "Ow you fool," Vegeta yells, "Watch where you are going!!" "Sorry Vegeta," Goten replies and gets up to leave. As Goten continues to run Vegeta yells to him, "Goten just a second." Vegeta turns around to face Goten, "Notice anything different..about me?" Goten responds, "What do you mean Vegeta? Is this a trick question?" Vegeta just stares at him dumfounded as to how Goten can be so stupid just like his father. "Well hey listen Vegeta no offence but I have a date to go on and this is one girl you don't want to keep waiting!" Goten runs out of sight. Vegeta growls then turns around to walk to the kitchen.  
  
Goten runs down the long hall towards the entrance of Capsule Corporation. Suddenly gotten bumps into someone else knocking them down. "Owwwww," Bra said as she hit the ground hard. Goten got up and helped up Bra. "Are you ok?" Goten asked "Yeah, I think so." Bra then realized who she bumped into and blushed furiously. Goten stared into Bra's beautiful eyes and felt himself become hypnotized. "Well I have somewhere to go Bra so I'll be leaving now," Goten said to Bra, "It was nice seeing you again." Goten quickly rushed away and left Bra there standing confused as to what happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well there's chapter 1. By the way this is my first story on fanfiction.net but not my first B/G fic. So I hoped u enjoyed it. Give me at least 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter. I know it was kinda like the episode but I promise from here on out it won't be exactly like the eps. Please Please Please review!!!  
  
Ja Ne,  
Hejah 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but if I did I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction now would I?  
  
I hope most people enjoyed my first chapter and aren't secretly making fun of me behind my back! I wanna thank 3 people right now. First I wanna thank Sly13; you are my first review thank you!! And the second person I want to thank is SerenityBubbles not because she is my best friend but because she helped me learn how to put my stories up on Fanfiction.net so you all could enjoy it. And thanks to person number 3 brachan90 thanks for giving me some great tips. I'll try to use them from now on! Thanks you two and thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic! Ok now on with Chapter 2.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Please note that I changed the Ages) Bra-16 Goten -20 Trunks-21 Pan-15 Marron-17  
  
I Think I Love You Chapter 2  
  
As Goten ran down the street on his way to West City Park he thought to himself, "Geeze Bra sure has grown up! She's really pretty! What am I thinking? I'm gonna go out with Paris! It must just be a brotherly feeling, like my little sister has grown up or something!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bra was in her room reading but found she could not concentrate. She kept thinking about Goten. So she put down her book and walked to her window. She looked outside and began to daydream about how cute Goten is. Suddenly her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Bra answered her phone.  
  
"Hey Bra, it's Marron!" Marron said to Bra.  
  
"Hey Marron how r u doing? What did ya call for?"  
  
"I was just calling to say congratulations!"  
  
"For what," Bra asked dumfounded.  
  
"You know!!" Marron responded, "Congrats because you're going out with Josh! The most popular guy in school!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Is something bothering you Bra? You sound bummed out! Normally you're excited when you get a new boyfriend!"  
  
"I know Marron; I am excited I just don't feel good right now."  
  
"Oh, well then I'll let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school ok!"  
  
"Ok, bye Marron, oh yeah I should probably tell you the news! My Brother, Pan, and Goku have found all the black star Dragon Balls and are on their way home right now!"  
  
"Wow that's great Bra! Well I'll see you later then."  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye." They hung up the phone.  
  
In The Kitchen.  
  
"Hey hunny! You're looking good," Bulma said to Vegeta as she kissed him.  
  
Chi-Chi just looked at Bulma and Vegeta and sighed "I wish Goku was around more often," Chi-Chi told to no one in particular. "Vegeta? Why'd you shave your moustache?" Chi-Chi asked Vegeta after she realized what was different about him.  
  
Vegeta immediately blushed and responded, "I'd rather not say."  
  
"Vegeta you are blushing hun!" Bulma told Vegeta.  
  
"GRRRRRRR," Vegeta growls and turns and stomps out of the room as Bulma tells Chi-Chi why Vegeta shaved his moustache. "Stupid woman!" Vegeta thought out loud, "She has no right telling Kakkorots Woman any of my business!"  
  
In Space.  
  
Trunks was looking at the dragonballs he had in his bag.  
  
"They sure are pretty," Pan told Trunks.  
  
"Yeah they sure are something!" He responded, "Just think, tomorrow we'll be home and everything will be back to normal!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku said as he walked into the room.  
  
Trunks and Pan rolled their eyes. They all walked to the kitchen to eat.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone!! Especially my mom," Trunks said  
  
"I can't wait to eat some of Chi-Chi's fine cookin!!!" Goku told them  
  
"Grandpa!!! Can't you think about anything besides food?" Pan asked Goku.  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"I don't understand you Gramps, you sure are somethin else."  
  
"Maybe we should all get some rest now so we'll be all rested and ready to see everyone," Trunks interrupted.  
  
"I suppose you're right Trunks," Goku said as he ran off to bed with Trunks and Pan following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Was that a little better with the spacing? I hope it was easier to read! Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Or tell me possible ways that I could fix it. Thanks for reading give me at between 10-15 reviews and I'll post another chapter!!!  
  
Ja Ne Hejah 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Sorry about how long it took me to get this out! I've been busy! (kinda) I've been hanging out with my Joshy a lot (yay) and my friend Aspen too! I hope u enjoy chapter 3 now!! Please review!!! Thanks!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I Think I Love You Chapter 3  
  
"This planet has a strong power level just waiting for me!" Said a mysterious shadow as it began to fly towards earth.  
  
At the park . . . .  
  
"Hey Paris!!" Goten yelled as he ran towards where she Paris was sitting. "How's it goin?"  
  
"Hi Goten," Paris responded, "I'm fine!"  
  
"Do you wanna get some ice cream or something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok! I'll go get it!" Goten leaves to go get them some ice cream. Soon he comes back "vanilla, right?" He hands her an ice cream cone.  
  
"Vanilla!!" Paris says snobby. "Of course not! I like chocolate!" She tells him as she throws the ice cream cone on the ground.  
  
Goten feels a little heartbroken. "Oh . . . that's ok.I'll remember next time."  
  
"Thank you Goten," said Paris as she got up to leave "It was nice hanging out with you Goten. I'd love to do it again sometime soon!" Paris then hugged Goten "To tell you the truth Goten, I've been in love with you since we met a year ago!"  
  
Goten looks at her shocked.  
  
She then kisses him and turns and walks away.  
  
Goten smiles and turns around and runs home excited and happy!  
  
At Capsule Corp...  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Woman!!!" Vegeta yells for Bulma "Somebody's at the damn door, WOMAN!!!!"  
  
"Why don't you get it Vegeta?" Bulma yells back.  
  
"Because I don't want to, plus I'm watching TV!"  
  
"ANSWER THE DOOR NOW!!!!" Bulma yells fiercely at Vegeta.  
  
". . ." Vegeta gets up and walks towards the door.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Hold your damn horses I'm coming," Vegeta answers the door. A boy was standing there about the age of 16 or 17 with brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing some baggy khaki pants and a T-shirt that said Josh on the front. "What?" Vegeta asked the boy harshly.  
  
"Ummm. . . Hello I'm looking for Bra. My name's Josh." The boy said to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want with my daughter?"  
  
"uuummm.I j..just stopped b..by to s..s.s.say hi."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "If you touch her, I'm gonna kill you!!!"  
  
Josh held his breath. ". . ."  
  
"BRA! YOU HAVE SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!"  
  
Bra runs down the stairs. "Oh, Hi Josh!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
Vegeta gave Josh an evil glare and shut the door after they came inside.  
  
Vegeta just stands there and looks at them.  
  
"Daddy . . . You can leave now!" Bra said to Vegeta  
  
Vegeta then turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hi!!" Bra said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I just stopped by to see you," He responded, "because you're so pretty" He put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"HAH!!! That's the most ridiculous thing anyone's ever said! Ha ha ha ha ha," Vegeta said from around the corner in the hallway.  
  
"DADDY!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you spying on me?"  
  
"No, I just overheard you."  
  
Bra walks back over to Josh. "Maybe you should leave now! It's getting late and my Dad's being nosey," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye!" Josh said to Bra and hugged her and left.  
  
Bra watched him leave from the window and smiled to herself as she walked to her room.  
  
"Who was that?" Bulma asked her daughter.  
  
"My new boyfriend!" Bra told her mother in response.  
  
"He's cute! I'm sure this one will last awhile," Bulma said lying to Bra. Bulma knew that somehow they weren't going to be together for a long time. 'Maybe a month or so' Bulma thought to herself and smiled at Bra who went up to her room. Bulma then walked back to the kitchen where Chi-Chi still was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How was chapter 3? Sorry if I made Paris a little harsh!! I hope you guys all like it and aren't thinking it sucks!! Well anyways I haven't read the rest of SerenityBubbles story and I have to go back to reading that! I'll update again when I get a chance. Until next time...  
  
Ja Ne, Hejah 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it so. yeah.  
  
Only like 1 or 2 people reviewed my last chapter!?!?!?! Please review more and I'll feel like writing more! That's why it took so long to get this chappie out!!! Well.I guess I'll continue now...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I Think I Love You Chapter 4  
  
Bra jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see what had happened. She had awoke just a minute ago because of a loud crash outside of Capsule Corporation. There was a lot of dust outside so she couldn't see anything but she heard a voice she thought she recognized..yes she did recognize it.her brother. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some sandals and ran to greet her brother whom she hadn't seen in well over a year.  
  
"Brother?" Bra yelled as soon as she got outside.  
  
"Bra!?" Trunks yelled back  
  
"Trunks!!!" she yelled to him as she jumped into his big embrace. "I missed you so much Trunksy!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah I missed you too Bra!" They hugged for another minute until they heard another voice behind them.  
  
"Hey bud! Long time no see!" Goten said  
  
"Hey dude!" Trunks said in return as him and Goten did their little secret handshake thing.  
  
Bra suddenly became uncomfortable as she realized she was still wearing her pajamas and Goten was standing not to far away from her. Goten then turned to her and was about to say hi but began blushing as he realized the same thing Bra did.  
  
After minutes of blushing and just standing there Bra ran off towards the house. 'How come I became so nervous? Goten is like a big brother to me. I have never been nervous around him.ever, even when I wear skimpy clothes around him, including pjs,' Bra thought to herself as she ran to her room. Pan saw Bra run off and had not gotten to even say hi or greet her yet so she ran off following her.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Trunks asked  
  
"I dunno" Goten responded still a little flustered  
  
Goten and Trunks' conversation continued, they didn't notice that not to far away they were being watched..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I had to make it short because I don't know when I'll be able to put another chapter up again. But I put this one up that way it won't be like forever that I haven't put on up!!! :p so please review!! Please please please. And I might write more chapters' sooner cause then I'll know that people will wanna read my story. I want maybe at least 18-20 reviews before I update again please! Thank you. Also if you would like me to tell you when I update please tell me in your review and leave your e-mail address. Thanks again!  
  
Ja Ne, Hejah 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me cuz I'm only 15 and I don't even have a job!!! Plus I wouldn't even know what to do in court!!!!  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!!!! I had a virus on my computer and it deleted my Microsoft Word, and I'm gonna have to go to the library or to my friend's house so yea I don't know when I'll update again  
  
* * * * *  
  
I Think I Love You Chapter 5  
  
Bra had just finished getting ready and was just sitting on her bed.  
  
"Bra are you there?" Someone said and then opened the door.  
  
"Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Bra." Pan responded.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Bra!" They ran to each other and embraced in a big hug  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever Pan!!!"  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Good! I got a new boyfriend!!! His name is Josh!! He's so cute even you would agree!!"  
  
"There is only one guy for me!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? well you would agree with me about this one!! Does Trunks even know you like him yet?"  
  
"uhhhh" Pan delays "...no"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU??"  
  
"Because I'm not like you Bra!! I don't have guys hanging on me 24/7!!! plus...I'm shy."  
  
"well I'll help you get over that shyness I promise that's my new goal...and don't think I've forgotten my other goal!!! To make you more girlish!"  
  
Pan laughs a little "I guess I kinda missed you begging to put make up on me...not that I like it or anything..."  
  
"Oh Pan!!!" Bra hugs her. "I've got an idea!!!" Bra sparks up.  
  
"Oh no!!! NOT SHOPPING!!!!"  
  
"Yes shopping...and not for me this time..." Bra smirks a Vegeta smirk at Pan.  
  
"oh no!!! I don't need any clothes!"  
  
"We're gonna buy you some clothes for the party tonight so you'll look good and impress Trunks!!!.......and some clothes for me too...but yeah shopping for Pan!!! you're gonna look gorgeous when I get through with you!!! I have to call Marron!!!" Bra Runs to the phone and immidiately dials Marron.  
  
"Bra NO!!!" Pan begs  
  
"Shhh Pan I'm doing this for your own good." Bra then talks to Marron and ignores Pan....  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yes Yes! These are the people!! I must have their power!!! I must become their king!! I think it's time to put them to the test." The Mysterious man in the shadows thinks out loud, "Come Aon go to their party that these earthlings are having and keep hidden, learn as much as you can about them...the more we know the better for the time when we attack!"  
  
"Yes your Majesty I will learn as much as possible" Aon says while bowing then turns and leaves.  
  
"Good" * * * * * *  
  
There's my chapter again sorry for the very long and I mean VERY long delay for it to get out!! I'll try to update more now! so please review!! It makes me want to write more k!!! Ja Ne Hejah 


End file.
